Demon Lord Etna
Summary Carefree and mischievous, Etna is the leader of the Prinny Squad and one of the few vassals still loyal to Laharl. While she is the only of Laharl's vassals who rejoin him in combat when he awakens, she also is revealed over time to be keeping some secrets... Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A Name: Etna Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 1473 Classification: Demon, Vassal, Beauty Queen, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An expert of Martial Arts, Weapon Combat, and Magic, Ki and Energy Projection, Flight, Healing, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Spatial, Temporal, Soul, Vacuum Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can break the fourth wall , Creation, Minor Reality Warping, Toon Force, Summoning, Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation (Resists the death blow status), Mind, soul, time, fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Electricity Light Manipulation, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement, as well as hostile reality warping and toon force effects, Can combine attacks with allies to dramatically amplify the combined attack, Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation, Dimensional Storage, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Glyph Creation, Homing Attack, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, shrink), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Instinctive Reaction (There body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50%.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Is comparable to Laharl, Who can destroyer every star in the sky) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Stated as "Clearly having the power level of an Overlord" by Fake Zenon. Stronger than Darkdeath Evilman; should be almost as strong as, if not equal to, Overlord Laharl) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (can take blows from the likes of Laharl and other Overlord Class beings) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Varying axes, spears, her fists, a hammer, guns (wields the spear Longinus in several of her appearances) Intelligence: Like Laharl, Etna is skilled in both hand-to-hand combatant and the use of weapons, specializing in the use of axes and spears as well as magic, and is skilled with guns as well. She is also arguably Laharl's most competent vassal, as he was forced to subsist off canned tuna once she left and took the Prinnys with her during the events of Disgaea 2. It is also heavily implied that she is the only reason why his court remains together and even manages to assassinate Laharl and Flonne to take control in one of the bad endings. Weaknesses: Etna is greedy, can sometimes act a bit vain, may not take seemingly weak foes/actions that would waste her time seriously, and is easily angered if mocked for being "flat." Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Impaler:' Basic spear technique. Leaps onto an enemy and impales them from an upwards angle before leaping backward off of them. *'Sky Lunge:' Grabs and spins an enemy before throwing them far into the sky, then rises to meet them with a flying stab. *'Asteroid Drop:' Gathers energy before leaping upwards, then comes crashing down onto the nearby area like an asteroid. *'Avalanche:' Performs a short combo that knocks an enemy into the air, then flies behind and performs a charged stab that sends them flying back into the ground. *'Turbulence:' Blows all enemies into the air, then pierces the heavens with a mighty wind-elemental spear thrust. *'Spear Storm:' A rain of fiery spears that blast a massive area. *'Boulder Crush:' Two powerful overhead strikes with the ax. *'Skull Splitter:' A swift four-hit combo that juggles the enemy, the final blow releasing a shockwave of energy. *'Colossal Fissure:' Knocks the enemy into the air with a rotating smash that splits the earth, then sends flying back down with an overhead smash. *'Violent Storm:' An extended combo attack of ax strikes that concludes with a midair back-flipping stab. *'Graviton Bomb:' Creates a giant gravitational explosion by falling from the sky with the ax. *'Calamity Drive:' An extremely powerful ax combo, deals immense physical single-target damage. *'Prinny Raid:' Summons Prinnies that fall from the sky like meteors. *'Sexy Beam:' Jumps to the sky and starts modeling, launching either several pink beams in a heart-shaped pattern or a single giant blast. *'Chaos Impact:' Leaps upwards and throws a scatter of energy blasts that devastate the battlefield, then gathers together energy and hurls a massive energy sphere with both hands, entirely disintegrating those hit. *'Dead End Chaos:' Jumps to the sky creating a massive purple ball of energy that creates giant spears, which then attack the opponent, then she shoots several Prinnies like meteors. Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Nipponverse Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4